paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a Family
Present generation story by MidnightCollies. After putting up with Chief's nasty nature towards Fletcher for far too long, Brooke finally snaps. She gets in a huge argument with her husband forces him out. Brooke is now worried that their family could be falling apart. So it's up to Chase and his siblings to repair the broken bonds between their parents before either of them make a decision they'll regret. * Chase * Fletcher * Harper * Chief * Brooke It was a cold winter night in Adventure Bay. The clock has just struck nine, the town dimly lit by the small quantity of light that the streetlight supplied. The days of winter were usually boring and quiet, for the shepherd clan though, it meant days of relaxation and family time in front of the fire. The said family were currently resting in the living room. Brooke sat happily on the couch watching her three children play. Ryder had been nice enough to give Chase a few days off, letting him spend some time with his family. The three pups were playing a game of "save the dollies from the dinosaurs!" Which involved Chase using some plastic dinosaurs to attack Harper's doll house. Fletcher of course used his TMNT action figures to defend the dolls from the dinosaurs. All this time Harper sat in a fit of uncontrollable giggles as her brothers made their toys perform silly antics. Chase and Fletcher tried their hardest to keep in character, but they couldn't help but let out a chuckle and Harper's loud laughing. "Grrrrr! I'm Mr. T-Rex and I want to eat your purses and hair products!" Chase said in a low, gruff voice as his tyrannosaurus toy munched on a mini plastic handbag. "Oh, Leonardo, Captain Reximus is munching my designer purse!! You must stop him!!" Fletcher squealed in a high pitched feminine voice as he made one of the dolls race around his turtle frantically. At this point Harper was on her back in stitches, tears forming in the boys eyes as they tried to hold back laughter. "Alright you two, that's enough turtles and dinos for one night~" Brooke giggled as she picked her daughter up and lay her next to her on the couch. Suddenly, a loud bang came from upstairs, followed by heavy footsteps marching down the staircase. Fletcher rolled his eyes a little, he didn't have to guess who that was. His 'lovely' step father, Chief. The said shepherd marched into the room, an angry look on his face as he searched around frantically. "Where is it!?!" He snarled under his breath. Brooke tilted her head, looking at her mate curiously. "Chief dear, what's the matter?" She asked soothingly, Chief turned to Brooke, a little calmer now. "I can't find my police badge! I'm supposed to be meeting Zack at the station in a few minutes, I need that badge!" He explained as he continued searching under the couches for it. Fletcher snorted a little. Oh if only he knew that the badge was actually pinned to the back of his uniform... Fletcher let out a small chuckle, Chief easily catching it escape his mouth. "You say something boy? You think this is funny?!" He snarled at Fletcher. Brooke tickled Chief with her tail, causing him to turn and look at her. She gave a "don't start this again" glare to him. Chief sighed, turning his back to the troublesome teen and continuing his search for his badge. "Pssst. Chase, look at his back." Fletcher whispered to Chase, trying his best to hold back laughter. Chase glared at Fletcher. "Fletcher stop.. You know how irritated dad gets when he can't find things.." Chase mumbled back. Fletcher continued laughing, covering his snout with his paws in an attempt to hold back the laughter. It became to much for Fletcher to stop and he burst out laughing, further infuriating Chief. "What about this situation is so funny, it'd pay you better to actually help, you mutt!!" Chief snapped, his heckles standing up as he scowled at his step-son. Fletcher laughter disappeared quickly. He hated being called a mutt, he hated it! "Chief!" Brooke said sternly to her husband, covering her daughter's ears. Chief paid no attention to his wife, continuing to stare down Fletcher. Fletcher got to his feet, growling at his step-father from the other side of the couch. "What did you call me?! At least I'm not a blind old man like you!! I'd be able to see that my stupid badge is pinned to the back of my uniform!!!" Fletcher replied back angrily. Chief blushed a little in embarrassment, taking the badge from his back and pinning it to his chest before walking over to Fletcher, once again ignoring Brooke when she told him to stop. "You listen to me, boy. There's gonna come a day when you're gonna get in real big trouble with that smart mouth of yours. When that day comes I'm gonna be the one bailing you out of jail, so I suggest you show me a little bit respect, you hear me, mutt?!" "CHIEF THAT'S IT!!!" The whole room went silent as Brooke raised her voice at her husband. Brooke never raised her voice, she was always so calm and chilled. It was a surprise even to Chief to see her yell as she had just done. "You.. You fiend!!" She hissed as she got up and marched over to Chief. He backed up slowly, Brooke marching right up to him and looking him dead in the eyes, her fur standing up as she fought her anger back down, instead snarling in a vicious tone at him. "How dare you speak to my son like that!! How DARE you!! Of all the things you said to him, that's just too far!! I am sick and tired of you bullying MY son!! You're the reason he had to live with his aunt all that time ago, you're the reason he bullied Chase and YOU are the reason this family is falling to pieces...!" She went silent on the last part, tears slowly trickling down her face. Chief looked to his wife with the most broken expression ever, she was right. It was his fault, but for some reason that didn't change his attitude towards Fletcher one bit. He reached his paw up to wipe Brooke's tears away, only to have it slapped away by Brooke's paw. She turned away, walking over to her children and inhaling deeply. "I'm tired of the way you treat my Fletcher, I hate the example you are setting for your two young children. Get out." She demanded. Chief's ears dropped, his heart shattering at those words. "W-what...?" "You heard me. Get out and don't come back to me or your children until you can act like the father they deserve." Brooke turned to him, a stern, yet broken, look on her face. Chief wouldn't fight with her, he just couldn't with the state she was in. He picked up his hat and headed to the door, walking out shamefully, then shutting the door behind him. The second he left Brooke collapsed onto the floor in tears, Fletcher rushing over to her and hugging her tightly. "Chase, go upstairs with Harper, now." Fletcher ordered. Without hesitation, Chase picked Harper up and sprinted upstairs to his room. Fletcher rested his head on his mother's, rubbing her back gently. "I'm sorry mom... This is my fault too.... (Scene Change: Fletcher's Badge) Chase awoke the next morning to a silent house. No yelling, no bickering, there wasn't even just talking. He looked to his chest, where his little sister lay snuggled up, still in a deep slumber. Carefully, he pulled away from her, slowly creeping out of bed and downstairs. In the living room sat Fletcher, flicking effortlessly through the television channels. "Fletcher? Is mom alright?" Chase dared to ask. Fletcher shook his head. "Nope. Not in the slightest. She's asleep still. I'll make you breakfast, let's not wake her." He said. Chase looked curiously at his older brother. He was acting like a grown up, it was so out of character. Chase joined his brother on the couch, sitting close to him. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern. Fletcher exhaled deeply, turning off the television and looking to his brother. "I know what it's like to lose a father, have your family torn apart and then stitched back together... But the gaps still show... Even once things are all stitched up, they're never how they used to be.." He explained. Chase tilted his head a little, raising an eyebrow. Fletcher chuckled half heartedly, "what I'm trying to say is, I don't want you and Harper to have to go through what I did. I never saw my father again, and as much as I hate ol Chief, you guys need a father there for you. I would give anything to still have mine..." He choked up a little on the last part. Chase rested his head on his brothers shoulder. He had never seen this side of Fletcher before.. It was so deep, so... Broken... He felt like he knew his older brother a lot more after only speaking for a few minutes. "I'm sorry Fletcher..." "Don't be, I still have mom and you guys." He said giving Chase an affectionate noogie. Before getting up and heading into the kitchen, beginning to prepare breakfast. Chase sat in thought for a moment, then jumped up and bounded after his brother. "We need to try fix this mess, mom isn't going to talk to dad and dad isn't going to talk to mom. We need to fix this. You, me and Harper." Chase stated. "Dude, how do you suppose we do that? It's not like we can recreate all the good times they had together, that's all just memories now," Fletcher snorted back. "Fletcher! That's brilliant! That's exactly what we'll do! Think.... What was the best memory mom and dad every had... The one they always talked about..." Chase hummed a little as he though. Fletcher joining in on the brainstorm. Suddenly, it hit them, they both looked at each other before exclaiming in unison, "Their first date!!" ~*~Later~*~ So now, Chase, Harper and Fletcher were setting up an exact recreation of their parents first date. Well, maybe not completely exact. "Harper, I told you to get Lily's, not carnations!" Chase said, as he examined the vase of pink flowers on the table. Harper pouted, crossing her arms. "But Chase! The Lily's made me sneeze! Pink looks far better anyways!" Harper insisted. Chase rolled his eyes, giving up and letting his little sister continue with the flowers. He walked over to Fletcher, who was busy adding small touches here and there. "Are we ready?" Chase asked him as the two examined their handiwork. "I think so. Mr Porter said he'd cook up the exact meal he did when they first came to his restaurant. Everything is set!" Fletcher said happily, proud of his hard work. "Well then... All we need now is mom and dad.." Chase said, looking to Fletcher with worry. "Mom will be easy to get to come along... Dad... Not so much." Fletcher groaned in discontent. "Ugh! Stubborn old goat he is... We need to work together to try get him to come. HARPER-" he called to his younger sister who was still decorating the place with flowers. "Yes Fletchie??" She beamed. "Warm up your puppy dog eyes, time to do some sucking up." (Scene Change: Chase's badge) The trio landed outside the police station soon after that, the building still coated in a thin layer of snow. Through the window they could see Chief lying on a tattered old dog bed beside his master's desk. Fletcher and Chase looked to each other and nodded, the pair slowly opened the door and released their secret weapon. Harper skipped inside gleefully, the station dogs smiling as she passed by. She soon reached her daddy's bed, poking his back to earn his attention. "Princess, what are you doing here?" He asked, pulling her close to his chest and nuzzling her. "Me and Chase and Fletchie want to show you something! Will you follow us?" She asked him, tail wagging. Chief raised an eyebrow curiously. A little suspicious. "Oh?" He replied questionably, "and where is it you're going to take me?" "You have to come with us and find out!" Harper told him, as if it were obvious. Chief smiled down at his daughter. Then sighed sadly. "Harpie... Mommy isn't talking to daddy.. You can't take me to her.." He said, knowing what the trio were up to. Harper's ears dropped, her tail wagging ceasing. "But daddy..." She mumbled, looking up at him with sad puppy dog eyes. Chief had to look away. Those eyes were almost irresistible... They were the eyes Brooke always gave him... They had the same sparkle. Chief shook his head, closing his eyes tight as a single tear fell down. He rested his head back down on his bed, closing his eyes. Harper looked to her father, then back out the window to her brothers, giving them a small shrug. Chase and Fletcher looked to each other with concern. If the puppy eyes didn't work, what would? The pair walked in anyways, rushing down to their father. "Dad c'mon, you have to come with us, please!" Chase pleaded. Chief turned to see his son and Fletcher. A slightly annoyed look painting his features. He got to his feet, looking at the three pups sternly. "Look. Your mother isn't talking to me and that's that. She's upset and angry and I don't want to make it worse." He spat. "No! Dad you're wrong! She's torn, she's heartbroken!!" Chase told him, desperate to fix things. "Chase that's enough. I said no." He stuttered a bit, another tear coming out. Fletcher stood there and looked at him in disgust. They were trying to help!! Chase sighed, small tears beginning to pour down his cheeks as he turned away, seeing nothing else to do but give up. Harper also turned, following Chase towards the doors. Fletcher however stood there, continuing to glare at Chief as his siblings walked off. "Look at yourself." He said with venom. Chief heard him, though he didn't budge. "Look at yourself! You're here crying about how bad this situation is but when help came walking up to you, you pushed it away?!" He snapped. Chief sat up, turning to look at Fletcher. For the first time, he looked at him without any anger, any rage or any hatred. He looked at him, like he wanted to listen. "We are trying to help you mend the relationship that you broke. We are actually trying to save this family instead of lying here and wallowing in self pity and not bothering to take action!! They need a father! They don't know what it's like to lose a father and they never should!!! They have a dad! They have a mom! But how do you think they'd feel if they didn't have parents that were together?! Families are supposed to stay together until the end, you can't just sit here and do nothing when you can actually do something to save it! What?! Do you want them to end up like me?! Having a new father that can't even stand to look at them?!?!" Fletcher glared at Chief with hatred and hurt. Tears spilled down his cheeks with those final words, he couldn't help but breakdown, this was all too familiar to him... This was something he never thought he'd have to go through, something he never wanted his siblings to go through. He lay on the floor in front of Chief's bed, crying into his paws. Harper and Chase stood there, broken expressions on their little faces as they took in every word Fletcher said, neither of them knew he had felt like that. Chief's jaw dropped, his heart was torn but Fletcher was right, he could save the family. He could patch it up with Brooke and make all the hurt go away. Not just his hurt, everyone's. And he meant everyone. Hesitantly he placed a paw on Fletcher's shoulder. "You're right... I can fix this... But I see now that it's not my relationship with Brooke I need to fix first.." Chief declared, wiping off his last tear. Fletcher looked up at him, wiping his own tears away too. "What?" He asked, sitting up straight, being careful so Chief's paw wouldn't slip off his shoulder. "Look... I don't know how to say this... But I shouldn't have treated you the way I did.. Brooke loved you, and I should have too... It was wrong of me to be so cold towards you.. I shouldn't hold you to your actions as a pup.." He confessed, looking Fletcher in the eye. "I should have treated you like a son, i should have acted like the father you deserved." He smiled warmly at Fletcher, tears appearing in the mixed breeds eyes again. Fletcher chuckled a little, pulling Chief into a tight and awkward hug. Chase and Harper giggled, chanting victoriously to themselves. "Bonus!" They cheered happily as they ran up and joined in the family hug. "Now, time to fix this family once and for all!" Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family Category:Episode Category:Present gen Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:Page by MidnightCollies Category:Family Story